Completed piping systems contain a number of pipes connected together with reducing trees, adaptors, unions, elbows, etc. and connected to strainers, a variety of valves, nipples, reducing tees, screens, etc. The piping systems are typically assembled at a job site and then installed in buildings.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a prior art piping structure. Piping structure 10 includes pipe 12 connected to circuit balancing valve 14. Pipe 16 connects to pipe 18 through union 20. Reducing tee 22 includes flush bushing 24 and pressure/test port 26. Pipe 28 connects to union 30. Elbow 32 connects to pipe 34. Reducing tee 36 has outlet 38 that may connect to a hot water coil (not shown). Flush bushing 40 connects to nipple 42, which connects to ball valve 44. Piping structure 10 may be used as part of a HVAC system in a building, for example.
After the HVAC system is complete, the system is activated and tested. One problem with the prior art is that this results in many hours of problem-solving and leak-hunting. There are leaky joints, broken valves, damaged pipes, leaky coils and improperly assembled components that must be tracked down, incurring further expense on a project. Once a faulty component is found it must be identified, ordered and replaced, taking up time and delaying completion of the project. Furthermore, years after a project is complete a building manager will have to track down broken components that need identification and replacement.
What is needed is a method and system for improving quality control in HVAC systems, reducing the number of hours spent in tracking down leaks and broken components, and decreasing the amount of time required to replace an improperly functioning component.